The love of my life
by jukebox56
Summary: Naruto is so lonely but when kiba says to naruto what will happen?
1. The beatings

The love of my life

Hello guys this is my first yaoi so please be nice to review. This is rate M since most chapters will have Sex scences so please if u don't like it too bad for you so suck it up. If u don't like it please leave. This is going to be Kiba and Naruto so a farther a doo lets start this story.

I don't not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

Action.

16 years ago Kyubbi no Kistune no Kouko, a tailed beast demon, attack the village of Konoha. The 4th hokage fought and sealed half the charaka of Youko inside of him and the other half in his 2 month old boy Naruto with of course help from Kushina Uzamaki. But both of them died do 2 major blood last after youko was sealed in both Minato and Naruto.

5 years as past since that horrible day. Naruto Uzamaki is playing along aside Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru also with long with Ino, Sakura, Shoji Shikamaru. They played hid and seek but before Naruto could hide all of his friend's parents told them to get away of Naruto and took them all home. Kiba was wondering why his mom told him to get away from Naruto and never thought he was bad he thought they were going 2 be best friends ever. Naruto started 2 cry when all of his friends were gone. "Why do all the adults hate me they never give me a chance." Naruto walk up to his apartment that the Third Hokage got for him since Minato told Sarutobi to keep him safe and protect and love him. Naruto got home and cried himself to sleep.

5 years as past. He was going to be a nina but first he had to go to the ninja academy to learn the basic of being a shinobi. He walk in into class and greet all of the students "Hi my name is Naruto Uazmaki my dream is to be HOKEAGE!" and with that everyone started to laugh at him expected the fews students who know him. The ones who laughed said stuff he can't be Hokeage he's a Demon no Demon can be hokage. Naruto heard this he wanted to go home and cry himself to sleep but he needed to start is shinobi training classes and learn the Basic. After class he went home and start to cry and saying "I'm not a demon why does everyone think I'm a demon what did I do wrong 2 choose a hurtful and sinful life what have I done. After he said that a 4 men pick the lock and came and started to be Naruto they kept on saying "We will be beat the demon to death or until he is bloody to keep him in cheek". They finish but one of the guys started to pull his pants down and underwear until he was fully naked. The other 3 men in the group started to run since they didn't want to be a part of this. The guy was fully naked he ripped off naruto orange jumpsuit and black shirt, his socks and his shoes. Naurto screamed "GET OFF OF ME WHAT R U DOING". The guy just chuckled and said "I'm going to keep this filthy demon in check by Raping you." Naruto started to cry. The guy turn naruto around and bringing his 9 inch penis at the tip and starting to push all the way and while this was happening naruto started to cry even worse. But he stoped because he wanted this to be over. The guy Slamed it back and forth and then he cum inside of Naruto and pulled out and put his clothes on and chuckled and started to walk out of Naruto's apartment. Naruto started to cry and doze off.

"Hello brat." Youko said this. Naurto said "Who are you and why r u in my head. Youko chuckled and showed him himself through the cage. Naurto jumped back in fear. "What are u scared of brat." Youko said to naruto. Naruto stand him and started to shake his body felt like it has going to shake until all of naurto's feet, hands, heart, stop working he said "Who are you. Youko chuckled again and said "I'm the 9 nine tail fox Kyubbi no Ktsune no Youko call me Kyu if you like." Naruto stand him and said while shaking "You're the kyubbi the nine tailed fox." Youko chuckled again. "Kid I'm here to help I didn't attack the village but I was made to be a powerful Uchiha but the forth and he wife sealed half me in u and the other in the fourth to die with." Naurto was still shaking he ask "I thought u hated the village so are you going to help me fight these people who just did something terrible to me." Youko started to laugh "Dear boy all in good time all in good time." Naruto woke up and started to think this was a dream but the kyubbi said "I am real Brat go get dress try to hide the pain in your lower region please I will try to heal it ok kid."

This is my first chapter of kiba and naurto I hope u guys like it please give me a review or 2 I will like atleast 3-20 reviews thank you. I hope you love it. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Wierd feelings

Hello this is the second chapter of the love of my life. Also if u don't like it leave now it is rated M and boyteenxboyteen. why did I say that. Lets start this. I got to edit chapter one a lot so yeah I forgot to say this before I said lets start this so lets start this

Action

It has been 1 year since Naruto was raped few of the students were moved to Iuka's class plus Naruto. He had to go see saburtobi after he was rape he didn't say anything about the third hokage brought in iruka to be his guardian so sorts. He still got beat badly bruised to head to toe expect for his head of course. The people who hurt him also got paid to do it. Every time he got beat he cried himself to sleep. Every day at class Iruka asked where did you those bruises Naurto. Naruto kept on saying there nothing.

1 year has pass he is now 12 he a genin now. His first A rank mission was a success. It was a few months after the mission and they started training for the churning exams there sensei Kakashi. Everyone was at the pole swimming Naruto accidently bump into kiva and blushed. "Hey watch where you were going." Kiba said rudely. Naruto got out of the pool went to a corner to dry off by the sun

Kiba's POV.

Naruto does looks kind of cute and cuddly when he went out of the pool. WAIT HOLD THE PHONE?! When did I ever find something cute? I am not gay I am straight. But he does look cute maybe I am gay. I like Naruto as a friend but maybe I will just shrugged this for now. Hinta is going to kill me if she finds out that I have these feelings for Naruto. But if Naruto says he has feelings for me Hinta can't do crap. Did I just say crap? Kiba inwardly smirk and laugh. I came out of the pool to walk pass by Naurto. Hmmm how can I describe him he has no baby fat expect for his face. He looks strong but I already have a six pack damn mother made me work out 24 fucking seven since I am the heir of the inuzuka. My mom is going to kill me if he finds out if I have these feelings about Naruto but I will just shrugged them off until he confesses.

Naruto's POV.

Why the heck did I blush at kiba I know he looks hot. WAIT A SEC! Why did I say keep looks hot I can't be gay I have a crush on sakura. "Hey brat you know that I'm a demon and a canine one at that." Youko said. "Yeah but was does that got to do with anything." Naruto said. "I am going to explain a few things to you I am a demon like other demons we don't believe in homosexuality and the other thing we demons going into demon mating season I am telling u this because I gave the inuzuka's into heat because I gave them there traits. Also one year from now u will be in heat because you're my vessel. That kiba guy looks good". Naruto was confused about all the information but all this but he did got someone approval of kiba. I guess I can be gay since I am youko vessel but is kiba gay too.

Normal POV.

Kiba walks with Akamaru by Naurto and started walking home. Naurto blushes and still think about kiba. Kiba does the same thing. Akamaru walk next to him and said nothing while walking home.

I hope you guys likes this chapter please give me a review and also this is all in the past the story of course. Bye


End file.
